Windshields and rear windows of vehicles such as automobiles often include electrical devices located within or on the glass. Typically, the electrical devices are antennas or defrosters. In order to provide an electrical connection to such an electrical device, a small area of metallic coating is applied to the glass which is electrically connected to the electrical device. An electrical connector for connecting to a lead is then soldered to the metallic coating on the glass.
Some of these electrical connectors are designed to have improved soldering capabilities to glass but typically are formed from multiple components and/or contain a specialized terminal which requires the connecting lead to have a specialized mating terminal.